


Who is in Control?

by bi_exhausted1743



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BDSM, Consensual Mind Control, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Genderbend, Genderswap, Lesbians, Mild BDSM, Mind Control, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fem!Charles, fem!Erik - Freeform, genderbent, top!charlotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_exhausted1743/pseuds/bi_exhausted1743
Summary: Charlotte could dip into someone’s mind like it was nothing. She could learn everything about them in seconds and use it against them. She could plant phantom pain or paranoia in their heads that would pick at them slowly for days. Within an instant, she could determine a person’s greatest fear and trap them within their own mental hell until their heart gave out someday. Or she could simply wipe them clean. As simple as erasing a chalkboard. It was that fear that Charlotte hated to see.Most times.(one shot, might add another chapter if it's well received)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Who is in Control?

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this because my girlfriend wanted me to write as a top for once in my life. so this is the result. i might write more if y'all like it, but for now here she is. genderbent x men because they can be lesbians, harold.

The difference between Charlotte and Erika was in how they presented their power. Actually there was an abundance of differences between Charlotte and Erika, but dwelling on more than one or two usually distracted Charlotte and led her to drink away a rather large headache. How they handled their respective mutations, however, was something that she actually enjoyed thinking about. She loved the way Erika flaunted her mutation. All it took was a few seconds in her company before she was levitating this or contorting that, usually in some sort of pseudo threat, and always resulting in near instant look of fear from whoever they were with. Charlotte had been around her far too long to be afraid of her. But every once in a while, she could pretend.

Charlotte however kept her mutation on a strictly need to know basis. Part of this was her own desire for privacy, and maybe a bit of laziness. In most cases, the fact that she could sense people’s thoughts was unimportant, and unless she truly pried, she didn’t get too much from them anyway. Part of it was, however, because she hated that look of fear. She’d never say so to Erika, but she knew the fear they had for her was a very different fear than that they had for Erika. Erika could hurt them, torture them, maim them, and potentially kill them, and on top of that her aggression made that a very real possibility. With telepathy it was different. Sure, Charlotte could produce a stroke and kill someone that way, but that wasn’t her mutation, not really. Charlotte could dip into someone’s mind like it was nothing. She could learn everything about them in seconds and use it against them. She could plant phantom pain or paranoia in their heads that would pick at them slowly for days. Within an instant, she could determine a person’s greatest fear and trap them within their own mental hell until their heart gave out someday. Or she could simply wipe them clean. As simple as erasing a chalkboard. It was that fear that Charlotte hated to see. 

Most times.

Erika was kneeling on the floor when she walked in. She’d told her to be like that by the time she came back from the hotel bar, or there’d be consequences. Usually it was Erika threatening to punish her, and the punishments were always wonderful. Being bound, a spanking, being forced to wait until she was practically begging for it before she was allowed to come. That was why Charlotte never listened to Erika. But when Charlotte had leaned in close to Erika’s ear while they were at the bar, had told her to get upstairs to their room and be waiting for her like a good little slut, she was met with no teasing, no indication that she’d disobey. Erika simply swallowed, eyes blown wide in obvious interest, and nodded. She polished off the rest of her drink in one swig and immediately pushed off the bar. As she walked away, Charlotte smirked. The woman who had brought countless nazis to their knees, who had been on an age long vendetta that had resulted in how many dead was all but jogging up to an elevator because Charlotte had said so on a whim. 

Albeit, it hadn’t been a whim. Earlier today they had visited a prison to get a juvenile mutant out to join them. The CIA insisted that it would only take a few weeks to get the necessary paperwork done for Alex’s release, but they didn’t have a few weeks. So while the paperwork was passed from desk to desk, Alex was set free with a simple wave of Charlotte’s hand. At first, Charlotte and Erika thought they could flash their government IDs and get him out without question. But apparently the prison had taken a particular dislike to Alex. Without the paperwork, they insisted, he could not be released. They would have to come back in a few weeks with the proper documentation. Any other time, Charlotte would have simply handed them a post-it and made them believe it was everything they needed, but today found her particularly short of patience. Rolling her eyes, she had lifted her hand vaguely, “You’re going to release Alex Summers to us. Should anyone ask where he’s gone, you’ll say the paperwork was completed. You’ll take us to him right now. Oh, and you’re very sorry you kept us waiting.”

After that, Erika had been strange, certainly. Charlotte was more than used to the glanees she got. Those had started from the moment they met and had only increased in intensity when they started sleeping together. These were different though. There was the usual admiration, mixed with arousal, but there was something else. At first it had disgusted Charlotte to see a glimmer of that familiar fear in the woman’s eyes, but soon it only made her curious. Curious enough to drop subtle indications of dominance, like a more confident grasp of her arm or a firmer glare when Erika said something snarky. By the time Charlotte had made her intention known at the bar, Erika had already suspected something was brewing. 

Erika’s eyes lifted when the hotel door opened. Charlotte didn’t smile at her when she came in; she barely glanced at her at all, instead shutting the door behind her and moving immediately to sit at the vanity. She started undoing her bun, going bobby pin by bobby pin. Each one she touched, she could feel a tingle of Erika’s power in them, her impatience. If she asked, Erika could flick her wrist and have all of the pins painlessly out of her hair, and they could get on with this. Instead, she asked coldly, “Lock the door, would you, dear?” Charlotte still didn’t look at her when she heard the sound of the lock turning while Erika remained perfectly still. “Good girl.” That sent a wave through Erika that Charlotte didn’t even try to feel. That did get a smirk out of her. However, she kept quiet, continuing to undo her hair until it was all loose, falling a bit below her shoulders. Once that was finished, she stood up and turned towards Erika. She had stripped down to her underwear, just as Charlotte usually did when their roles were reversed. It was certainly different, she thought, standing over Erika, still in her cocktail dress and heels. 

Slowly, Charlotte bent down at the knee until her face was level with Erika’s. She raised her hand and traced Erika’s jaw. Charlotte felt her clench it, but her eyes and her mind were flooded with arousal. “Same safe words apply?” Charlotte asked. Erika nodded. That would be the last question Charlotte intended on asking her. “Lovely.” Charlotte stood up, walking past Erika without giving her a second glance and sat at the edge of the bed. “Now come here, or I’ll make you.”

Erika had turned her head to look at her, and for the first time of the evening, she seemed confused. Charlotte leaned forward, her elbows resting lazily on her knees, and motioned to her head. Her meaning immediately registered, and Erika swallowed. But she didn’t move. Charlotte sighed. Without any further indication, she slipped into Erika’s mind, laced her own muscles to Erika’s, and had her crawling towards Charlotte by the bed. At first, Erika’s eyes blew wide in terror, and Charlotte almost dropped the entire thing and wept. But just as quickly as the terror had appeared, it had disappeared and was replaced with lust. So Charlotte kept her hold, only releasing Erika’s mind when she was kneeling in front of her. Erika gasped at the sudden withdrawal, and Charlotte took her face between her hands. “There now. Are we going to have any more problems with you listening?”

Shaking her head, Erika murmured, still staring wide eyed at Charlotte “No, not at all.”

“Good girl,” Charlotte said, releasing Erika’s face and leaning onto her hands on the bed. She stared absently at the wall above Erika’s head and continued, “I want you to eat me out now. And you’re going to stay down there until I’m happy with your work, understand?”

Erika nodded, biting her lip. Charlotte chuckled softly, still keeping her tone cold. Clearly she paid attention to what Charlotte did when she was more submissive. Charlotte quickly lifted her hips for Erika to slide her underwear off and onto the floor. She didn’t offer to remove any more of her clothes or her heels. Once Erika was positioned between her legs, her breath ghosting over Charlotte’s cunt, Charlotte looked down at her. “No hands. I want your tongue on me, no cheating,” she added. Just as quickly as she had seized Erika’s mind, she entered her again, forced her arms behind her and then took away all of Erika’s control over her hands. Erika let out something between a gasp and a moan. She could imagine it was like when Erika used her mutation to coil the headboard around Charlotte’s wrists, and the thought only made her wetter. The thought that Erika was enjoying this just as much as she was, after so many times of their rolls behind reversed, didn’t hurt either.

Charlotte didn’t have to sit there with her legs spread for long before Erik inched forward. Instead of looking at her, Charlotte let her head fall back lazily, rolling her neck. Her aloof persona cracked with a sharp inhale at the first gentle flick of Erika’s tongue across her lips. She didn’t touch her clit yet; Erika had been with her enough times to know how to tease her, and Charlotte wasn’t opposed enough to remind her that it wasn’t very submissive of her to tease like this. After the first contact though, Charlotte found it easier to act unimpressed, even as Erika continued tracing her tongue around her entrance slowly and torturously. She could tell from the tiny waves of frustration pulsing through Erika’s mind that Charlotte’s uncharacteristic silence was starting to get to her. Usually Charlotte was loud, especially when Erika’s tongue was at her cunt. But with all the willpower she had, she was working to remain disaffected. Maybe that was why Erika was quicker than usual to give attention to her clit, flicking her tongue gently but quickly over it in a way she knew Charlotte loved. That did get a moan out of her as Charlotte’s hands tightened around the duvet. Erik pulled back from her clit then. She went back to teasing around her entrance and only occasionally going back to lick at her clit or slip her tongue into her. It wasn’t enough, and in other circumstances, Charlotte would be begging for more unabashedly. But she wasn’t in a begging mood. 

It only took a mental flick for her to have Erika force her own head back. And god she looked beautifully caught off guard, her mouth wet and slightly agape, eyes wide at the still unfamiliar intrusion of Charlotte in her mind. Charlotte wanted nothing more than to dive forward and kiss that delicious look off her face, but instead she leaned forward, legs still spread as they had been when Erika was between them. “Are you done testing me, darling?” she asked dangerously as she traced Erika’s cheek lightly with her finger. “Or do I have to take matters into my own hands. You don’t want me to do that, do you? I think by now you know I can do it all myself, slip into that pretty little brain of yours and make you do anything I’d like. Use you like a fucking toy.” Charlotte slid her finger up to Erika’s temple, a vague threat that made Erika bite her lip again. Charlotte gave her a small cold smile before pulling back and slapping Erika across the face. Her yelp was definitely a mixture of surprise and arousal. It wasn’t hard enough to knock Erika off her balance, although it did rock her. Charlotte’s hands were in her hair the very next moment as she tugged her back, a mere inch from her face. “Now you’re going to eat me out like you fucking mean it.” Charlotte’s grip on Erika’s hair made it difficult for her to nod, but Erika conveyed understanding with a curt tilt of her head and her eager expression. 

Using her grip on Erika’s hair, Charlotte drove her back between her legs. This time, Erika did not hesitate or even try to tease. Her tongue was on Charlotte’s clit, licking back and forth perfectly. Her head fell back as Erika continued to work between her legs, alternating between licking and sucking on her clit. Erika managed to break her silence when she pressed her mouth as close to Charlotte’s cunt as she could and began licking furiously up to her clit over and over. Charlotte moaned, head falling back now in pleasure. Her hands were still in Erika’s hair, but each lick made her grip shift from demanding to pleading for more. Now that familiar smug satisfaction was rolling off Erika, but Charlotte wanted to come too badly to stop her now and punish her. Instead she released the hold on Erika’s hands, a wordless demand for her to fuck her. It probably came across more as a beg, but Charlotte refused to do so aloud. Thankfully, Erika got the message and instantly slipped two fingers up into her. Charlotte moved one arm behind her on the bed to brace herself while the other remained in Erika’s hair as she drove herself down onto Erika’s fingers. Without needing to ask, Erika pushed in a third and Charlotte moaned. “Oh yes, yes, just like that…” She wished she could’ve been quieter, keep up the cool affect that Erika usually could maintain while they were fucking, but she was reaching past the point of caring. Charlotte continued to move down on her fingers while her tongue danced persistently across her clit. She felt like Erika was suffocating her in the best way. “More, oh yes darling, please, don’t fucking stop.” Erika moaned affirmatively against Charlotte’s cunt, which only made her cry out louder. It only took a few more seconds of Erika licking at her clit and fucking her hard with her fingers for Charlotte to come, her hand tightening in Erika’s hair, pushing herself down onto her fingers and stilling. Erika pressed her tongue flat against her as she came, remaining there until Charlotte cried out a final time and went limp. Her hand ran softly through Erika’s hair as she fell back on the bed.


End file.
